User blog:Make3.0Shine/kadxnszdv
Andre Antunes Drama Homework: Paragraph 1: "How did you show an improvement in your theatrical skills in the final piece?" A scene that had to be added was a scene establishing that Sam and Oriana were boyfriend and girlfriend. In the final performance, we decided to give them a flashback and a slightly longer conversation scene. Before, it was about 5 seconds, before Alyssa interrupted and ended the scene. Now, however, we made it about 30 seconds, with Oriana talking about how Sam didn't show up to their date. During that scene, I didn't have anything to do, so me, Alyssa, Isabel, and Tayssa all stood at the back swinging, making the knocking sound when it was Alyssa's turn to enter the scene. This was more successful because it actually gave the audience a clear picture that Sam and Oriana were going out. The teacher said that Sam and Oriana's part had severely been improved and they left a much bigger impact than they did before because of the flashback and conversation scene. Paragraph 2: "What benefits did you bring to the group AND how did you positively shape the outcome of the piece by showing your character’s aims?" The scene in which I showed my character's aims was in mine and Isabel's fight, where I said that I wanted a divorce and explained why. The way I performed made it seem like my character was treating Isabel's character like a toy that he doesn't want anymore and he thought of her as a joke. It was successful because it made the audience dislike my character more, which was the aim because it meant that the audience would feel more sympathetic towards Isabel's character, and the audience though that my volume was loud enough to show that I was expressing anger and hatred towards Isabel, which was the plan. Paragraph 3: "What benefits did you bring to the group AND how did you positively shape the outcome of the piece by showing your group’s intentions for the piece?" I think the scene we showed our intentions would mostly be the throughlines, as it gives the audience a creepy and cautious vibe as if society is always watching your every move. By making it seem creepy, it made it stick in people's heads more, making people more obligated to listen to our message. Another place where we showed our intentions successfully was the penultimate scene, where me, Oriana, and Tayssa all creep behind Isabel, Sam, and Alyssa while saying "Big Brother's watching you", progressively getting louder until Isabel, Sam, and Alyssa scream, ending the scene. This shows that no matter what you do, society will always be watching you and to fit in, you have to be what people want you to be. The audience also saw it as creepy, and that helped get our message of fitting in quite well. Paragraph 4: "What impact did the process have on you as a group?" We successfully showed the audience our message (not that we believe that it's true) by using the element of fear to our advantage. As a performer, I got better at playing more than one character with different personalities, such as the selfish and ruthless husband to the confused and cheerful schoolboy. I did this by changing my voice from my normal, deep voice to a young boy with some sort of lisp. I think it was a success because we did what we wanted to do successfully and all of us played our characters well, as it was clear what we wanted and why we wanted it. The audience also got to watch our performance and see our moral and the different events that led up to the characters thinking that way. Category:Blog posts